


Solitude

by therickykitty



Series: The Wolf of Skyhold [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it winds up being sweet and fluffy, some very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wolf of Skyhold likes to be alone when duty doesn't call. But sometimes he doesn't mind a little company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

The cold and the quiet suited him, and Samson often wondered if that was what made people call him the Wolf. Up on the battlements, overseeing the vast, empty landscape in front of them, looming mountains and the suffocating grip of the icy wind - Samson felt, for once in his life, at peace. He huffed out a long breath and squeezed the furred pauldron tightly against him. The Commander happened to notice that he also wasn’t alone up here, for the first time.

The Inquisitor sat plainly on the ground and dangled his feet through the openings over the edge. His bare soles tapped slightly against the wall and the old wolf felt his heart quicken ever so slightly at the strange air of melancholy that seemed to seep out of every posture and movement - his very being - that it utterly rocked him to his core. His heart ached just looking at the boy; what was troubling him so? 

“Copper for your thoughts, Lavellan?” Samson chuckled.

“I didn’t want to talk with anyone else. I knew you’d be up here, you know. Most of the others are tip-toeing around me, and…I don’t think they want to talk about it, or make me upset. But I knew you’d be here, and I knew you wouldn’t lie to me,” the elf said softly, barely above a whisper.

“Well, you’re right about that.” Samson sighed and slowly maneuvered to sit right next to Desya, wincing slightly at the loud clang his metallic boots made against the stone wall. The soft giggle that greeted him more than made up for it, and it warmed him even just a little to bring some levity to the otherwise dreary elf.

Samson looked him over, really, for the first time, and took stock of how much the hardships they’d all been facing, and the toll it was taking on the younger man. Desya looked weary, and worn, and the uncertainty and shyness he’d had when they first met had dissolved into fatigued shoulders and sleep-deprived bags under a pair of sullen green eyes. Those brilliant orbs were so much greener when they first met, and a part of Samson wished they’d stayed that way.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Did I do the right thing? I keep running it through my head, and even now I don’t know. Everything in the Fade…the Fear demon knew just where to poke, and pick away. And then…Stroud.” Desya sighed and reached back to unfurl his braid and run his fingers through them, a nervous habit Samson had picked up on.

The Commander groaned and rested his chin in his palm, scratching his scruff contemplatively. “Honestly? I don’t know. It’s too hard to call for now. I think you were right to keep the Wardens around, too right in fact. We’ll need them around if any Blight decides to drag it’s ass about anytime soon. And we could always use the Champion, he’d be better use to us and others alive right now. But Stroud was valuable, he was our direct line to Weisshaupt. Fuck if I know, honestly. Wanna know what I think?”

Desya settled his gaze back on him like a dead weight, and it warmed his heart to know that the mage held his opinions in such high esteem.

“I think you did your best. You went with your gut, and fuck what everyone else thinks. I think you saved a helluva lot of people there, and probably made sure you didn’t piss off one prickly elf by not leaving Hawke in that Maker damned place. Inquisitor, I think you did a bloody fucking good job.”

In a heartbeat arms wrapped around him and the elf buried his face into Samson’s shoulder, a mess of hair blanketing onto his back. He cupped the back of Desya’s neck and just held his trembling frame against him. The old wolf sighed and stroked his back soothingly.

“Lavellan?“

“Mm, vhenan?”

“What do you say we go grab some bottles of wine, retire to your quarters, make a big fire, and I’ll tell you about some of my most embarrassing stories about Kirkwall. Whaddya say, sweetling?” 

Desya’s muffled laugh reached his ears and tickled the back of his hair. Samson growled and huffed with some force before he swooped the man up and carried him bridal style in his arms. The elf’s half-hearted protests bounced off the walls and to the grounds below, and if it didn’t bring a smile to the Ambassador’s face while on her way back to the halls, well, who was she to tell? The poor thing had been in dire straits for weeks now, and if it meant casually suggesting to the Commander to take his mind off things along the battlements…

Well, it wasn’t as if she had planned this, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Very first piece uploaded of my Commander Samson AU with Desya Lavellan. This can be considered a companion piece to "No Rest for the Wicked" by commandershakarian. This particular oneshot takes place much later in the game - obviously - and takes place after their romance has begun. For more of me, my work, and Dragon Age nonsense, visit my tumblr at rackyroo.tumblr.com


End file.
